A compression encoding means a series of signal processing techniques for transmitting digitized information through a communication line or techniques for storing the information in a form that is proper for a storage medium. The media including a picture, an image, an audio, and the like may be the target for the compression encoding, and particularly, the technique of performing the compression encoding targeted to the picture is referred to as a video image compression.
The next generation video contents are supposed to have the characteristics of high spatial resolution, high frame rate and high dimensionality of scene representation. In order to process such contents, drastic increase of memory storage, memory access rate and processing power will be resulted.
Accordingly, it is required to design the coding tool for processing the next generation video contents efficiently.